Where did our love go - Dramione
by DiLaHastings
Summary: He was sent on a small mission to bring Hermione Granger in for questioning. Or rather, an investigation. Little did he know that she had other plans. A DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT. Partially based on the movie 'Bounty Hunter!


"Malfoy!" The older man shouted, strutting angrily down the long hallway of the Auror Department.

He was a real sullen man. He was quite old; his stomach was the size of three watermelons and was clasped tightly by a belt. He held an oppressive stance, his eyes formulated in a single line when he was angry and his nose would scrunch up.

Draco looked up from his desk as he heard his name from down the hall. His eyes locked with Zabini through the glass pane that separated his office to Zabini's. The dark wizard shrugged, meaning '_I don't know'_ – leaving the Malfoy to groan to himself.

He stood from his seat, fastening his tie and buttoning up his suit jacket. He had about five seconds until his boss walked through the door and threw a file onto his desk.

With a smirk, Draco began counting.

"Five, four, three, two, and here he is-

"Malfoy, look at this!"

The man walked in, his hands clutching the Prophet with all his might.

"Mister Avery, it's a pleasure-

"Don't start with me this early in the morn', Malfoy!"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed – the man had never spoken to him that way before.

The dark-haired man threw the paper onto Draco's desk, misplacing some of the documents Draco had ordered not ten minutes earlier. Draco looked at the man who was nudging his chin toward the newspaper urging Draco to take a look at it.

Picking it up he began scanning the newspaper, he saw nothing that could make his boss so infuriated. The prophet was full of columns about new potions, Witch Weekly's most beautiful smile, Hermione Granger takes down the Auror department, The Hollyhead harp-

Wait a minute.

He roughly picked up the Daily Prophet, and began turning to page six as it had instructed.

_**H**__**ermione Granger, war heroine, takes charge in her newest endeavor! **_

_**The War Heroine has spoken out about the corruption in our society, specifically, the Auror department. **_

"_**I**__**t is a great displeasure in knowing that our Justice system is anything but. **_

_**I will not stand around and watch people suffer because of the ignorance**_

_**the Auror department has shown."**_

_**The Muggle-born is determined to out rule the Department and will do her best **_

_**to help those who have fallen victims to their ignorance.**_

_**Should Agent Avery and his department be afraid?**_

_**I certainly think so.**_

His eyes widened. _How fucking dare, she_. How- she knows that it's _his_ department. She knows he works his arse off for it. She knows-

"Well?" Alcott Avery tapped his foot impatiently, "You going to do something about it or am I going to have to send out a fucking search party?"

He slammed the Prophet onto his desk, his hand coming up to rub his tired eyes. This woman was certainly going to send him to St Mungo's.

"I'll find her," He mumbled. One hand in his pocket and the other rubbing his jaw.

"What was that, boy?"

"I said I'll find her," He growled up at Avery, the man's eyes growing wide at the Malfoy heir. "I'll tell her to sto-

"This is the third time she has attacked us using the Daily Prophet, son," The man huffed, annoyingly, "Simply speaking to her won't fix anything."

"What do you suppose we do? Bring her in for investigation-

"Exactly that!" Avery smirked mischievously.

"Under what? Freedom of speech?" Draco groaned, crossing his arms.

"Find her. Bring her in." Avery snarled, "Don't ask questions, Malfoy."

And with that, he was out of the room, slamming the glass door behind him.

Zabini stood from his desk as the man left and walked into Draco's. The blond was pacing the length of the room, his hands rubbing aggressively at his face.

"What was that all about?"

Draco looked up at his friend, he walked to his desk, grabbed the newspaper and tossed it to the Wizard.

"Read page six."

The Zabini looked confusedly at Draco, nevertheless, he opened to page six and began reading the article that was highlighted in bold letters.

That woman was doing it on purpose. Yes, that's it. She was doing it to annoy him to the point of being institutionalised.

This wasn't the first time this woman had gone after him.

Not only had she gone after his job, but she had gone after the bar's he attended, the party's he was invited to, Merlin, she even went after his sex life.

Every time he was with a woman, Granger's face would illuminate in his brain and he would fuck her senseless.

Well, the woman he was with, only with the face of that tormenting witch.

He couldn't orgasm unless he pictured her.

So, yes, she went after his sex life.

"Granger? What does this have anything to do with Avery being a snappy asshole?" Blaise asked, eyeing his best friend. "It's not like she will do anything about it. It's just empty words, mate."

"You don't know Granger, Zabini," Draco barked in a low voice, "She is forty votes from being elected as Minister for Magic. When she's elected, she will actively shut down the Auror Department and replace everyone with those pricks of friends she has."

"She wouldn't do that, Draco, she-

"She will!" Draco shouted, "She is fucking mental! She will go after this department because I am Head Auror!"

"Mate, just calm dow-

"I'm going to find her and bring her in." Draco stated, grabbing his coat from his chair, "I won't rest until she is locked beh-

"Draco, you can't do this!" Blaise stated, walking after the blond as he exited his office.

"Why can't I?" Draco placed his coat on as he began walking down the long hallway past many Auror's who looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Because she's your wife!" Draco stopped his stride, he turned around slowly, eyeing Zabini.

"She is not my wife!" Draco yelled, "She lost that title the minute we called it quits!"

"You two never signed the papers, Malfoy," Blaise stated, looking around at all the eyes that were fixed on them. "She's as much a Malfoy as your mother!"

He turned around and began walking out of the Department. His hands tightening around the wand in his pocket and his jaw clenching.

_I don't care who she is. _

0o0o0o

"All set, Miss Granger." Scarlett, her assistant, smiled at her from the door, "The portkey is ready for you."

"Thank you, Scarlett," Hermione stated whilst signing off a contract and placing it in an envelope.

She stood from her desk and placed her cloak on.

"Scarlett, could you please owl this to Draco Malfoy at the Auror Department." She smiled, handing the woman the envelope, "It's the divorce papers."

In an instant, she was out of the door and grabbed the silver coin that worked as a portkey.

"Do tell him to make the most of his job, while it lasts, of course."

Scarlett looked at her boss' retrieving figure as the Portkey emitted her to the beautiful outskirts of Verona, where she will be staying until elections.

Scarlett turned on her heels with the envelope in hands and began walking to her desk where she will send over the divorce papers to Mister Malf-

"Sandy, where is Granger?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"It's Scarlett-"

"Whatever, whomever, you know the apothegm." He groaned, looking around the office for the curly-haired witch. "Where is she?"

"You just missed her, she left for Verona-

His eyes snapped to hers. His eyes looked as if they could prod her own – it was full of anger, annoyance.

"Verona? Where in Verona?"

"I shouldn't really be saying anything, Sir."

"I won't ask again, Sonia, where is she?" He growled irritably at her.

"She said something about the Malfoy Garden Hou-

And he was gone.

She huffed. Her boss and her husband were truly the most annoying people to ever grace the earth.

She had become their personal owl when they separated, always communicating to one on behalf of the other.

They constantly spoke about their divorce, but never seemed to do anything about it. How hard was it to sign a piece of pap-

_Oh, shit. _

She looked at the envelope in her hands.

_She should've just given it to him._

0o0o0o

Hermione arrived at the Malfoy Garden house not five minutes ago and her bag was empty and the house was full of her belongings.

_Thank goodness for magic._

She began walking around the house, looking over the beautiful things Narcissa had done to the house after her last visit.

Her last visit.

That was at least two years ago now. Right after their honeymoon, Draco had taken her to Verona for the weekend, a way to express his love for her.

Of course, she had thought it was rather cheesy at first, but in all honesty, the sentiment was beautiful. Draco had always been a hopeless romantic. He always sent her a single rose, every day, signed by him with a reason why he fell in love with her. He always took her out on dates every Friday night – whether it be a Muggle restaurant, or a Wizardry one – he never failed to take her.

Not until their relationship started going downhill.

It started when he said he wanted to start a family.

She had always wanted to have children. Especially with him. But her job was taking off. She was beginning to be heard as a voice, not an echo, and she wanted to excel in that, in hopes that one day she would be Minister for Magic.

He waited. But, it was never enough.

The roses started to become infrequent. Their dinner dates were always put on hold. Their lovely conversations became arguments. Their playful nature became malicious. Their lovemaking became passionless.

Until it became nothing at all.

The floo roared loudly, giving Hermione a bit of a fright. She turned around, noticing the angered figure that stood in the floo.

He took a step out of the floo and began walking toward her. Noting that he had his _intimidating _face on, she crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

"May I ask why you're here, _husband_?" A smirk adorned his face as he looked at her.

"To take you in to the Department, _dear wife_," Her eyes stormed over his approaching figure, "Avery wants your head on a stick, and I like to deliver." He smiled.

"No surprise there," She chuckled, "Always following that man around, aren't you?"

His jaw clenched shut, and his eyes grew cold.

"I'll have you know that I am Head Auro-

"I don't have time for this," She waved him off, "Besides, what is he going to arrest me for? Wanting Justice?"

"Justice where it's necessary, Granger," He hissed, "Not just for the sake of revenge and calling it Justice!"

She began stalking toward him until her finger began prodding into his chest.

"Do not talk to me about justice, Malfoy, when your whole department is working against it!"

"Working against justice?" He growled, slapping her hand away, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Everything, Draco! All you do is work against justice! Have you seen those poor house elves at your Manor?"

"You know very well that they are working there because they want to!" He seethed, "I freed them when the war ended!"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of rage and anger.

"I am _not_ going to the department and I'm _not_ going to allow you to take me!" She turned around and began walking away from him.

"Hell, you're not!" He took out his want and pointed it at her back. "Petrificus Totalu-

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione stood with her wand in one hand and his in the other. Draco looked at her with wide eyes and mouth agape – registering what had just happened.

With a smirk, she placed his wand in her skirt and walked away from him, leaving the man metaphorically stunned.

0o0o0o

"Granger, where the fuck are you?" He groaned, walking up the large staircase and into the main bedroom.

He had been looking for this evil minx for an hour. With no wand.

Not that asking it to Accio a bitch would help, but it would make him feel a little more secure in the house. Especially when he's in it with a mental case.

"Granger, I swear on my Salazar's name that I will find six different ways to kill you without a wand."

He opened the bathroom door, noticing it was ajar. His eyes placed the Witch in the bath which was covered with bubbles. His eyes graced over her face to her feet which was propped up on the edge.

Her eyes were shut and a small smile glossed her features, embellishing in the warmth the water was bringing her, oblivious to the fact that her husband was standing at the door.

He took a moment longer to admire her before he began looking around for his wand.

Detecting that her wand was nowhere in sight, he let out a rather loud groan.

Shit.

He turned around to meet her figure.

Her bare chest was up against his as she reached for a towel, keeping eye contact with him whilst doing so.

"Looking for something?" She whispered huskily, his eyes refrained from looking any lower from her eyes – despite his mind and lower navel's constant nagging.

"My wand." He said through gritted teeth. She smirked up at him, her body still flash upon his.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," She chuckled, causing her chest to rise and fall against his. "If you told me that Draco Malfoy would bear standing in the presence of a nude woman, without shagging her on the spot – three years ago – I would've laughed until the next century." He groaned.

_That stupid thing she is doing with her hand, oh-_

"Is this bugging you, Draco?" She whispered. Her hand rubbing gently over his pants where his most sensitive spot lay. He abstained from letting a moan escape.

She began leaving open mouthed kisses from his throat to neck. His eyes shut at the sudden sensation it caused. It felt like old tim-

"Get off me!" He growled, pushing the woman off him in a heap.

She stumbled backwards, her eyes wide and her lips swollen. He adjusted his suit jacket and looked at the woman indifferently.

"You have five minutes to get dressed before I take you to the Department, and I don't care what you say or do," He stated, "I'll have you arrested for taking an Auror's wand."

0o0o0o

She had honestly thought that he would cave. He always did.

She walked out of the room, both their wands in her hand.

He was sitting on the large couch on the first floor with his head in hands. Her footsteps were so silent that he didn't hear her come down.

"Here's your wand."

The blond slowly looked up at the Witch and back at his wand. Standing from the seat, he took his wand without a word. He noticed her glossy eyes and her trembling lips, but he didn't dare ask what was wrong.

"Do you have everything you need?"

He began walking toward the floo when a sob left her mouth.

"Where did we go wrong?" His back was still facing her. "What did we do to end up here?"

"We grew apar-

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it, Draco!"

Well, that certainly caught his attention. He turned around to look at the Witch, tears now filling her eyes as she looked at him.

"Was it because I didn't want to have children right there and then?" She asked, "Was it because I put my needs before yours?"

"Fuck no, Granger," He shouted, his eyebrows furrowing, "You honestly think we got to this stage because I didn't want you to be Minister? Because you didn't give me children?" He chuckled at her, "If you think that, then you obviously don't know me." 

"Then why, Draco? Where did our love go?" She sobbed, "Where did _you_ go?"

"If this is one of your sick games to get me to let you off, then you have truly stooped so low, Grang-

"I wanted to give you children! I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life!" She sobbed, "What happened?"

"You didn't love me, Hermione!" He shouted, "You never showed me it! You never appreciated the flowers, you never appreciated the dates, you didn't appreciate anything!"

"B-but I did."

"How was I supposed to know? You never fucking showed it! After getting married it was as if you forgot to love me!" His vision blurred with the tears in his eyes, "All I wanted was for you to be happy. Hell, if you didn't want children, then I'd be fine with it. If you wanted to focus on your career, I would've helped you." He stated, "It wasn't the children. It wasn't the job. It was the fact that you stopped loving me."

She took long strides toward him, cupping his face in between her hands.

"I could never stop loving you, Draco," She smiled through the tears, "I just thought that since we were married that you didn't need to be shown how much I loved you. It was a given."

"How was I supposed to know, Granger? Divination was never my strong suite."

She chuckled through the tears.

"It wasn't," She smiled.

"Losing you was the hardest thing I've ever had to cope with." He leaned into the warmth of her hand, "Where did our love go?"

"It never left us, Draco," He looked at her, "We left it. We just need to find our way back."

"Poetic," He smirked.

"It's true, though," She smiled, "We need a little work."

"But, isn't that what marriage is for?"

"We haven't been married for two-

"Theoretically speaking, we have." He smirked, "You always sent the divorce papers back to me."

She laughed at him.

"So, will you be taking me to the Department, or?"

"It's what I came here for, isn't it?" He smirked down at her. With a huff, she removed herself from him.

"Surely you couldn't do that to your beloved wife?"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't." He crossed his arms, looking at his wife.

"I'll do you one better," She stated huskily, "I'll show you."

She turned on her heels and began walking up the stairs, keeping eye contact with him all the way. A smirk glossed his face when he understood her intention.

He ran after a giggling Hermione into the bedroom.

0o0o0o

"Hello, Mister Avery, is Mister Malfoy around?"

"He was sent to retrieve Hermione Granger two days ago, he's not back."

Scarlett huffed at the Agent in front of her.

"Hermione isn't back either," She rolled her eyes, _maybe she finally killed the man. _"Do me a favor and give this to him when he returns. It's the divorce papers."

With that, she was out of the office in a heap.

"Divorce papers?" The man let curiousity get the best of him. He opened the papers. "Who knew Malfoy was married? Must be a real mental case to have gotten married to him." He grunted. As he took the file out of the envelope, he sipped his glass of tea.

_By signing this certificate, Draco Lucius Malfoy has agreed upon the divorce to Hermione Granger Malfoy._

The elder man spat out his tea as he choked on it roughly. His face turned a bright shade of red and his pupils dilating to ten times its size.

He had just sent out his Head Auror to look for his ex-wife.

_She's either hexed his balls off, or they're sharing the same bed._

_Let's hope it's the latter._


End file.
